gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Laurel
* |ships crewed= |affiliation=*Blue Helix *Thrudheim |universe=*Build Fighters *Build Divers |storyline= |first appearance= |final appearance= }}Jessica Laurel is a student, Gunpla Fighter and member of team Blue Helix and its GBN Force Thrudheim. Personality & Character Jessica is impulsive and loud mouthed yet highly intelligent, often underestimated due to her age, time and time again she has shown considerable skill. Most of the time she likes to kick back and relax, however when she puts her mind to something Jessica becomes extremely focused. She has a tendency to use transformable and high speed units. Her habit of using high speed units and Char-inspired fighting moves has earned her the title of "Ace of Hearts" by her fellow fighters. Her initial GBN outfit is a mask-less version of Full Frontal's attire, though she later changes to Thrudheim's Gjallarhorn-style uniform. Skills & Abilities Initially Jessica wasn't a hugely skilled builder, preferring to fight with regular gunpla which weren't customised and relying on her speedy reflexes to attack before an enemy could respond. After practising with other students, she managed to become reasonably well versed in customising her builds, her mathematical knowledge often becoming very useful while making them. By fighting with her own custom build machines Jessica has a considerably better level of control over what would be otherwise borderline out of control machines. History Born in the states, Jessica was raised on gundam anime through weekend runs, quickly becoming a big fan of most of the series. When she graduated high school her parents bought her a 1/100 MG MSN-06S Sinanju Ver. Ka, which quickly became her favourite gunpla and permanently resides on a stand on her room. In her third year of studies Jessica applied to spend a year abroad, ending up with an offer to study in Japan for a year. Surrounded by relatively cheaper gunpla, Jessica quickly started to collect and build her favourites, joining an advanced hobby club for gunpla builders as well. After getting to know Stratford and becoming friends with him, he asked her to join Blue Helix as a Gunpla fighter. Relationships ;*Jonathan Stratford :Jessica and Stratford share a friendly but strong rivalry, partly due to the difference in their styles and also due to their first match ending in a draw, with both units ending up severely damaged. Jessica also learnt a variety of building tricks from him when she was still learning how make custom builds. :Despite their rivalry the two of the are quite capable of working together and have fought side-by-side on a few occasions, taking out tough opponents through devastatingly effective teamwork once learning how to work together. ;*Kara Hackett :With both Kara and Jessica having a propensity for high-speed assault machines, the two immediately kicked up a fierce rivalry during their first fight. However, at first Jessica refused to be outdone, their rivalry eventually formed into a respect for each fighter for mastering an incredibly difficult combat style. Even after Blue Helix defeated Team Cylcone the two developed a strong friendship, hanging out together outside of Gunpla fights. :Following Blue Helix' migration to GBN, Kara is recruited upon Jessica's suggestion to the new Force, with Team Cyclone no longer being active. See also